deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet the Hawk vs Falco Lombardi
Screenshot (675).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Falco_VS_Jet_Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 backgrounder (41).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Falco vs Jet Idem.png|IdemSplix Slide164.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN Description SEGA vs Nintendo, Sonic the Hedgehog vs StarFox! Which cocky bird of well known groups can claim to be the best? Interlude Boomstick: Birds. When in groups they always seem to be cocky. Wiz: Like Falco Lombardi, Fox's trusty StarFox member. Boomstick: And Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rouges. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Falco.gif Jet.gif Jet The Hawk Wiz: Jet the Hawk, The Wind Master. He is the cocky leader of the Babylon Rouges. Boomstick: Whoa, that's some name. I'm surprised that Rouge the Bat isn't in their group... Rouge is in the group name after all. Anyways, Jet is known to enter many races with his hover board made by Wave the swallow. His hover board is only suit for Jet, and is known as Type-J. Wiz: Jet is greedy, doing whatever it takes to get fortune. Though when in races, Jet only seeks to win fairly. As Boomstick had mentioned, Jet has Type-J. This board allows him to reach speeds of Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Boomstick: In Extreme Gear riding, Jet was beaten by Sonic. Now the two have a rivalry so intense, it might even match Sonic and Shadow's. Wiz: Jet is very agile. He can jump high and can hop trough tree tops at ease. He's also good at dodging attacks. As for his physical abilities, Jet can easily kick a desk far back with a single kick. Boomstick: Jet has a green-feathered fan known as Bashösen that is so strong, that he can easily blow opponents off their board and send them flying back a few feet. He also uses the fans to strongly smack or push away his opponent. Jet: Catch me if you can. Falco Lombardi Boomstick: Ah, Falco. The falcon guy that always reminds Fox of how much better he is. Wiz: Falco is he trusty comrade of Fox McCloud in the StarFox team. And you can tell that he is very similar to Fox with his attacks. Boomstick: Like Fox, Falco has a blaster pistol. But unlike Fox's blaster, the bullets take longer to shoot. Wiz: But the upside is that when they hit the opponent, the opponent flinches, leaving them open for attack. Boomstick: What is Falco anyway? Wiz: Though his name obviously comes from "falcon", Falco much more closely resembles a pheasant. Anyway, back to weapons. Boomstick: Right! Like Fox, Falco has a reflector. But Falco taught himself how to kick that reflector forward to have a better chance of hitting the opponent, as well as reflecting projectiles. He learned at JUST so that he could surpass Fox. Wiz: Falco also has a G-diffuser, allowing him to manipulate his own gravity. With this, Falco knows the speedy Fox illusion-'' '''Boomstick: Wouldn't it be the speedy Falco illusion?' Wiz: Ahem! This allows Falco to rush forward at incredible speed, though he can be hit while doing it if the opponent is fast enough. And the FireFox-'' '''Boomstick: Seriously! Wouldn't it be the FireFalco?!' Wiz: *Sigh* This allows him to rush forward in any direction, though it takes about a second to start. Boomstick: Falco is no slouch. He has helped Fox defeat Andross twice! And like the rest of the team, he has amputated his legs so he can fly to the best of his ability. (StarFox 64) Falco: C'mon Fox, let's kick some tail! Fight Jet The Hawk is in the Extreme Gear riding tournament in first place. Falco flies past Jet in his Arwing so fast, that Jet flies off of Type-J. Everyone else passes Jet, and Jet loses the race in last place. Falco jumps out of his Arwing and goes up to Jet. Falco: Better luck next time. Jet: Aw, you're gonna pay for that! Fight! (Cues Green Hill Zone Theme http://youtu.be/DBVslW6WRNQ Starts at 0:14) Falco shoots two shots at Jet, but Jet blows them away with Bashösen. Falco uses his reflector, sending the bullets back. They hit Jet who was caught of guard. Falco ran up to Jet and used the speedy Falco illusion, but Jet quickly dodged and hit Falco with the Bashösen, sending Falco flying a few feet to the side. Jet jumps on Type-J as Falco started running away. Jet: Leaving already? Falco: Oh, no, I'd never flee from battle. (Cues Corneria Theme Super Smash Bros. Brawl Version http://youtu.be/UZm7qvZ5ejE) Falco turned around and used FireFalco, but as Falco was about to hit Jet, Jet kicked him hard. Falco flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. Falco got up and ran at Jet, dodging Jet's Bashösen attacks. Falco kicked Jet off of Type-J then jumped on. Falco started flying around. Falco fell off of Type-J. Falco: W-What? But- Jet: Type-J is only fit for me. Falco jumped and kicked Jet, but Jet brushed off the pain and jumped onto Type-J. Falco tried to shoot Jet, but Jet dodged. Falco: …Fire! Falco hit Jet with FireFalco, sending Jet off of the hover board. Falco used speedy Falco illusion, but Jet quickly got up and kicked Falco in the face. Falco sighed then got up. Jet ran at Falco, waving the Bashösen around, making mini tornados shoot at Falco. Falco kicked his reflector forward, hitting Jet and sending the tornados back at Jet. Jet was shot a few feet up into the air. Falco jumped above Jet, then used FireFalco. Falco: …Fire! Falco burst through Jet, and Jet was split in two. KO! Falco jumps into his Arwing and flies back into space with a trophy for winning the race. Meanwhile, Wave and Storm are standing above Jet's body, crying. Conclusion Wiz: That was close. But Jet's limited arsenal proved to be his downfall. Boomstick: That's right! All Jet had was his punches, kicks, and Bashösen. Him using those all the time made him super predictable. Wiz: Falco's reflector could counter the Bashösen's gusts, and even his own shots blown back at him. Boomstick: Jet tried hard, but Falco ended up finding that the Hawk was too "cock"y to win! Wiz: The winner is, Falco Lombardi. Who Would You Be Rooting For? Jet The Hawk Falco Lombardi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Starfox' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014